In packet transmission systems and/or switching systems it is important to delimit individual packets, i.e., identify the beginning and end of the packets and to verify the packet header data fields. Proper delimiting of packets is especially critical in systems employing variable length packets. Packets were delimited in prior arrangements by employing flags, i.e., a specific code sequence, placed at the beginning and end of the packet and by employing bit stuffing so that information being transmitted did not emulate the flags. Packet header data fields were verified in prior arrangements by employing a separate cyclic redundancy check (CRC).
Such prior delimiting and verifying arrangements require bit-by-bit serial processing. Consequently, they are difficult, if at all possible, to implement for high bit rate packet transmission systems and/or switching systems, e.g., bit rates of 45 Mbits/sec or higher. Indeed, any possible implementation of such prior delimiting and verifying arrangements would be expensive for the higher bit rates and, therefore, undesirable from an economic standpoint.